Me Voy Acostumbrado A Que Me Hagan Mierda En El Amor
by PRINCESS ANGEL ICE
Summary: Fairy tail no me pertenece. Es mi primer Fic que publico. Inspiración en canciones de Rombai y otras. Hay veces decidimos realizar cambios en nuestra vida que dependiendo el cambio pueden ser positivos o negativos, mi cambio para muchos puede ser negativo pero gracias a este logre tener la mejor de mis experiencias. L. H.
1. Noche Loca

Soy Lucy Heartfilia una chica universitaria muy tímida e introvertida del tipo concervadora por lo qué no he tenido una relación seria y formal como quiero, me encanta las finanzas estoy estudiando para hacerme cargó de la empresa de mi padre como única hija heredera, sin importar lo hermosa que dicen que soy lo tapó con mi comportamiento conservador aún así tengo amigos los cuales son totalmente importantes están Laxus un rubio alto musculoso bastante popular con las chicas además de ser rico, el también está en mi misma situación familiar le encanta jugar con cuanta interesada se topa en su camino, mi amiga Yukino ella es una albina de cabello corto con una gran figura proporcionada muy popular y por ultimo mi mejor amigo Gray es muy guapo su seriedad atrae a muchas chicas es una pena que sea tan promiscuo sin importar la reputación que tienen a todos los quiero mucho ya que me han aceptado y cuidado siempre en especial Gray, desde que lo conocí ha intentado ligar conmigo pero nunca tomé en serio sus insinuaciones con el tiempo las he tomado por el lado amable, que es su manera de alagarme las propuestas que me hizo y la forma en que me cuida me hacen sentir muy segura se que puedo decirle todo sin ocultarle nada, Laxus es el fortachon el es mas abierto en demostrarme mucho cariño y protección no le gusta que los demás chicos se me acerquen para jugar conmigo más al contrario me instruye del comportamiento que tienen con las demás para que no me suceda lo mismo.

Yukino es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre que juega con los chicos me dice que todo está permitido mientras el otro también juegue y que no involucrarnos los sentimientos de medio regla que cada buen jugador sabía.

Si se preguntan que hace una chica como yo en medio de estos chicos que no son igual a mi bueno fue Gray él me conoció y desde ese entonces me ha gustado pero mientras más lo conocía más dejaba ese sentimiento a un lado para ser una gran amistad, sin importar lo mucho que lo intenta en darme propuestas indecentes e insinuaciones sobre qué el hará que disfrute mi primera vez y que si lo hago con un novato me hará daño prefiero guardar eso para alguien muy especial ni todo el entrenamiento y preparación que me dieron me preparo para cuando decidí darle la oportunidad a Sting y aunque conocía su naturaleza de jugador creí que el si tendría sentimientos buenos conmigo que ingenua fui me traicionó con cuanta chica podía "amigas" me decían que él buscaría todo lo que no le doy en otras que se mueren por darle, nunca debí dejar influenciarme por sus comentarios tontos porque un día se me ocurrió la brillante idea de entregarle mi tesoro creí que así dejaría de serme infiel más tonta no pude ser; fue que ese mismo día que me di cuenta que el no cambiaría, así que decidí matar al lado dulce y tierno de mi ser, la vergüenza que tenía cuando me veían con lástima de ser la cornuda del siglo, decidí meterme con su amigo Rogué el cual sabía que le gustaba él sería quien me ayudaría con mi propósito, nos citamos y me llevó a un lugar muy agradable fuimos a comer, dimos cunas cuántas vueltas y después fuimos a un hotel era precioso y bastante discreto tenía miedo y estaba por arrepentirme comenzó a besarme y pasó a mi cuello luego me tocó por todo lado y fue a mi pecho me comenzó a quitar la blusa y nos acostamos en la cama no sentía placer solo asco y mientras el comenzó a introducir su miembro no me preparo como me dijeron Gray y los demás para que no me doliera se supone que debía existarme y lubricarme solo pensó en el y su satisfacción mientras más comenzó con las embestidas mi alma se desconecto de mi cuerpo le vi la cara el ponía cara de satisfacción de drogado, en cambio yo solo me sentía como muñeca sin vida una vez terminó se hechó a un lado mío y se durmió, fue cuando llore por lo que había iniciado deje de sentir más compacion y amor por los demás, quiso hacerlo una vez más pero le dije que era mejor irnos ya que tenía muchos deberes, fue cuando me propuso salir conmigo, se veía tan tonto le di una mirada de desprecio y altivez esta fue la única vez.

\- no me gusta repetir, creí que estaba claro, no quiero algo formal - Le dije mientras me iba

\- eso ya veremos - me pareció más una amenaza que otra cosa

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di una ducha y quitaba todo el horrible momento que pasé me sentía sucia mate mi pureza y naturaleza bondadosa.

A la mañana siguiente cambié mi look deje a un lado toda esa ropa que tenia y cogi la ropa mas pobocadora que pude cuando mis amigos me vieron Laxus fue el primero en reaccionar, si bien sus ojos lo decían todo una mirada reprobatoria del cambio suspiró y habló sobre mi cambio.

\- que paso con ese cambio? No te das cuenta como te ven todos?, no es normal en ti algo debió pasar -

\- entonces no me veo bien - le pregunte.

\- Si te ves muy bien, pero te van a molestar, creí que eso no te gustaba - me decís Laxus con un tono preocupado.

\- cariño porque no nos dices que pasó estábamos muy preocupados por ti te fuiste con Rogué y temíamos que te podría hacer algo -

\- bueno... Si paso algo - Les dije como dudando si debía decirles pero sabía que estarían conmigo hasta el final.

\- Lucy! - me llamo Gray se veía molesto - vamos a tomar un helado - tomó mi mano y le llevó a su auto.

El camino fue silencioso estaba meditando como abordar el tema Sabía que era difícil para él lo veía en la expresión de su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y callado.

\- eto... Gray... -

\- no te metas en algo que no podrás salir, una vez que lo inicies nada cambiará todo lo que vas destruyendo de ti es como aventurarte en El Sadomasoquismo cuando te llega a gustar el dolor, la diferencia es que las Cicatrices todos las verán y conocerán por más maquillaje que utilices -

\- quiero dejar de sentir tristeza y que mi corazón no sienta nada - Gray freno de golpe, me volteo a ver y me hizo girar a verlo, una mirada triste me hizo sentir incomoda.

\- Sin importar que, siempre estaré ahí para ti y así será cuidare de ti, pero nunca me ocultes nada - me dijo son una media sonrisa, de esas que derrite a cualquier chica que se le acerca, me dio un gran abrazo tan profundo que creí fundirme con él, es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz que encuentre el amor de verdad y que salga de toda esta mierda en que esta para llenar el vacío que tiene en su corazón.

\- Hoy hay una fiesta organizada por Ultear - me dijo Gray

\- Lo sé me lo dijeron ustedes que ella siempre vota la casa por la ventana y será la primera vez que asista a una fiesta de ese tipo -

\- entonces vamos todos juntos, para que no te incomodes te estaremos cuidando -

\- Gray... No quiero que dejen de divertirse por cuidarme además así no podré conocer gente nueva - le dije con una sonrisa coqueta como cuando le pedía Que me lleve a un concierto de música clásica.

\- hoy no jugaré estaré contigo, tu eres más importante que mis juegos -

\- Me encanta estar por encima de las demás - le dije toda animada

\- Y así será siempre Princess - me dijo despeinado mi cabello

\- Y dime, como me veo? - Gray me dedico una media sonrisa y comenzó a conducir de nuevo.

\- Estas buenísima, todos se volverán locos por ti, aunque siempre lo haz estado pero tu siempre cubriste tu belleza natural debajo toda esa ropa -

\- acompáñame al centro comercial, debo comprar ropa -

\- olvidalo eso es aburrido, te dejaré ahí después de tu helado y cuando termines me llamas para que te recoja - Le mostré un puchero de insatisfacción.

\- No será necesario, llamaré a mi chófer para que lo haga, y a que hora comienzan las fiestas para estar lista? Debería ir formal, o como las mujeres que dejan su ropa en tu casa? -

\- puedes ir como quieras princess, de todas maneras todo te irá bien, preguntale a Yukino como deberías ir hoy -

\- si tienes razón eso haré - Cuando llegamos me compro un helado de vainilla me contó como le fue con Ultear en el pasado me contaba que era muy insaciable, que le gustaría volver a pasarla con ella ya que disfruto mucho, siempre que mis amigos me ha alaban de eso me ponía tan triste, que no exista alguien que los ame de verdad y que ellos puedan amar con la misma intensidad.

\- Sabes Gray, ahora los entiendo mas que nunca - Le di una sonrisa y revise mi reloj - bueno ya es tarde y debo hacer compras, nos vemos en la fiesta Gray - me despedí dándole un beso en su mejilla.

\- nos vemos princess -

Llame a Yukino para un par de sugerencias en mi vestuario me aconseja que debo comprar muchas faldas cortas tops y blusas pegadas a mi cuerpo, vestidos cortos y semi largos que resalten mi pecho, algunas joyas y lencería de encaje compre todo lo que me dijo y basándome en como la veía vestirse a diario también compre ropa para diario, gaste muchísimo me quedaría sin comer por lo menos por 6 meses pero valdría la pena sabía que los chicos lo harían, ellos me pagarían todo.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa por ir a la fiesta seria mi primera fiesta y con mi nueva yo, arreglé mi maquillaje a uno mas intenso como veía en las películas me decidí por una blusa ajustada con lentejuelas y una falda pegada corta deje suelto mi cabello, estaba lista lleve una chaqueta corta y mi pequeño bolso salí y dude en llamar a los chicos o pintarme directo ahí, así que me decidí por darles una sorpresa, esperé hasta las 10 para estar ahí, Laxus, Yukino y Gray me dijeron que mientras Más tarde vaya una chica más llama la atención pero ellos seguro ya estarían ahí desde mas temprano para comenzar a ver al ganado en fin puede que incluso crean que me arrepentí y como no quieren que este en su mundo no insistirán. Llegué al lugar indicado estaba tan nerviosa que se dieran cuenta que yo no pertenezco a su mundo y me hagan a un lado, cuando me aproximaba a la entrada todos me veian me comencé a intimidar tal vez no era el conjunto adecuado, tal vez estaba haciendo el ridículo, tal vez se notaba mi nerviosismo y se reían de mí intento por encajar cuando entre fue aun más intimidante la música sonaba fuerte fue cuando vi a Gray en un sillón rodeado de muchas chicas y una pequeña mesa con vasos y bebidas seguro con alcohol cuando me vio me estudio de pies a cabeza se levantó y se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa.

\- Ho... Hola - Saludé, Lanzó una pequeña risilla.

\- tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa o los cazadores aprovecharan eso - me paso un brazo sobre mis hombros dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios, eso hizo que la sangre se suba a mi cara seguro hasta humo salía de mi cabeza por la acción de mi amigo.

\- vamos donde están los demás - entrelazó sus dedos con los míos todos nos veían y aun continuaba con mucha pena.

\- nunca bajes el rostro dibuja una de tus hermosas sonrisas como cuando te emocionas al escuchar tu amada y aburrida música clásica e imagina que la chica no es muy buena, que sin duda tu lo harías mucho mejor - me decia mientras pasábamos entre las personas bueno con esa imagen y la música en mi mente tenía una mejor expresión.

\- esa es mi chica, te ves toda segura y nadie te podrá opacar - Realmente sabe como tranquilizarme

\- Momento - hice que soltara mi mano y Nos detuvimos mientras lo veía un poco molesta - como que aburrida - Lo vea inquisitiva

\- Lo es - dijo mientras reía, tomó mi mano de nuevo y me llevó hasta donde vi a un Gran rubio Tomando una cerveza y una chica sentada en sus piernas la cual daba besos en su cuello y metía su mano a través de su camisa, que mujer más desagradable pensé Gray se dio cuenta.

\- no pongas esa cara o las chicas te harán la vida imposible -

\- hey! Laxus mira quien vino a deleitarnos con su presencia - Laxus al verme hizo a un lado a la chica Y se levantó a saludarme.

\- preciosa viniste - me dijo con una abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

\- quien es esta! - dijo la chica que Laxus dejó, eso me enojó quien se cree para decirme ESTA!!!

\- Eve, no te metas - Laxus le dijo como si importara lo que preguntó.

\- Gray, no me digas que es tu nueva puta, y la vienes a decir que ahora le toca a Laxus - decía muy altiva la desgraciada, suficiente no permitiré que les hable así a mis amigos.

\- Eve... -

\- y si así fuera no es asunto tuyo - interrumpí a la tipa esa - es evidente que prefieran a una mujer más bonita - le dije mientras movía mi cabello ha un lado - con una mejor figura - dije señalando mi cuerpo - ya lo mas. Importante - enfatice acercándome con mirada de odio - mucho más joven y bella, que no necesita un kilo de maquillaje como otras - ella estaba roja de coraje - pierdete anciana, Laxus no se porque le haces el. Favor a esta zorra, estas teniendo muchas obras de caridad últimamente - le dije, ninguno de mis amigos creía que yo le hubiera hablado así a otra persona.

\- Gray, Laxus; vamos a buscar a Yukino Seguro ella si debe tener chicas relativamente un poco más interesantes - los tome de las manos y los lleve lejos de la tipa esa estaba tan enojada que no escuche que me hablaban.

\- princesa - Gray dio un tirón para que nos de tuviéramos, fue cuando reaccione -

\- Hey preciosa no fue necesario ser tan ruda - Laxus

\- es increible que este con esa clase de basura Laxus no quiero que estes con esa clase de mujeres -

\- Princess, estas haciendo mucho drama, ademas a ninguna se la vuelve la firme sabes eso - me decia levantando mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos estaba tan enojada que seguro estaba toda roja - pero me gusta cuando te pones roja, me dan ganas de comerte - me dijo muy coqueto no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba solo veia sus ojos, estaba molesta.

\- Si van a ligar haganlo cuando no esté, ademas no es normal verlos de esa manera cuando somos como hermanos, es como si tirara con Yukino ponganse a pensar - Laxus golpeo a Gray de la cabeza, ocacionando que nuestros labios se unan, me sorprendi tanto que estoy segura que mi cuerpo actuo automáticamente porque sentia como correspondia a su beso y sus caricias.

\- que asco Gray - Laxus se fue gritando que era un enfermo por meterse con su hermanita.

Me gusto tanto todas las sensaciones que desperto en mi mienstras nos besabamos, nos descontrolamospor las ganas que nos tenemos, no estabamos en edad de quedarnos con las ganas me decia se te nota en la mirada me dijo cuando se separo de mi estaba recuperando el aliento te traeré una bebida me dijo que lo esperara, me dio tiempo para que asimile lo que paso entre nosotros realmente lo necesitaba ya que no pude decirle nada estaba impactada y emocionada.

\- hola - me saludo un chico no le preste atencion pero su voz era muy seductora cuando lo vi me gusto su sonrisa y sus ojos jade, trate de disimular mi interés por alguna razón Gray tardaba mucho con las bebidas

\- Porque tan sola hermosa -

\- no estoy sola espero a alguien fue por bebidas - le dije

\- si un hombre demora mucho es porque encontro otra diversion en el camino - me dijo

\- puede ser pero el no es asi -

\- que inocente eres hermosa - me dijo - te apuesto un trago que esta con otra chica vamos te acompaño - Tomo mi mano y me llevo por todo lado a buscar a Gray - por cierto soy Natsu - me dijo, no estaba segura de decirle mi mombre cundo se lo hiba a decir me detube en seco, era verdad Gray estaba con una chica de pelo azul era hermosa tenia la piel muy clara y el le dio un beso en los labios, que tonta era como puedo ser tan ilusa.

\- sucede algo? - me pregunto - ya lo encontraste - decia mientras buscaba a quien yo veia.

\- si bueno tenias razon - le dije no queria que los viera y haga una comparación ella era muy hermosa

\- y quien es? Tu novio? - me dijo

\- Para nada es mi mejor amigo, debe divertirse al igual que yo - le dije mientras finjia una sonrisa.

fuimos a otro lado y comenzamos a bailar me invito tragos y como estaba tan enojada no sentia el efecto de las bebidas al prestarle a tencion a mi acompañante vi que era muy sexy se pego a mi y bailamos, deje que me tocara y me bese.

\- quiero una de esas noches de esas locas, verte en poca ropa Y descontrolarnos, hacer lo incorrecto y dejarnos llevar por las ganas que tenemos, vas ha volverte atrevida, deja de ser la inofensiva -

\- Cambia Mi filosofía - le dije en su oído él sonrió y atacó mi boca era muy salvaje con tanto deseo que creí que me daría algo ese momento cuando pasó a mi cuello vía a Gray a lo lejos, hice que no lo vi trate de esconderme entre mi acompañante al tratar de buscarlo con la vista ya no estaba, me sentía mal pero...

\- Toma esto hermosa - me paso otro trago estaba tan descontrolada que le dije que paremos un poco recuperé el aliento y fui yo quien lo beso, recordé a la tipa que hacía con Laxus e hice lo mismo al parecer eso saco unos cuantos gruñidos de su parte, sentí un bulto en su entrepierna me asuste y bese sus labios y le dije que volvía luego...


	2. Cuando Se Pone A Bailar

La pequeña Sunshine Me estaba volviendo loco tenía cuerpo de diosa su piel era perfecta y tiene un cuerpazo que todos quieren disfrutar mientras comenzó a moverse como si no existiera nada a su alrededor, era tan herotico su baile que un poco más y me la cojo ahí mismo, era una delicia verla moverse.

Me sonreía y cuando quería tocarla solo me dijo.

\- acariciarme despacio -

\- todo lo que quieras - le dije

\- Quiero verte en acción, quiero que me bese en todos lados - mientras tocaba su hermoso cuerpo - quiero un show privado entre tu boca y la mía - mientras me comió de un beso sentí como el dolor se acumulaba en mis pantalones esta mujer me vuelve loco, le pedí su numero de teléfono y ella lo anotó me sonrió y dijo que volvería, pero no regresó, se supone que solo yo hacía eso. Desde esa noche he preguntado por ella, al parecer nadie la conoce. Hablé con mi amigo para que me ayude y que si la ve me diga, quiero volverla a ver.

\- No dijo su nombre y me pasó mal su celular, tiene otro hombre pero eso a mi me da igual, si la ves dile que la he venido a buscar -

\- Y como la voy a reconocer -

\- cuando se pone a bailar - cerré mis ojos recordándo sus movimientos - cuando ella toma demás, cuando se pone a bailar, no hay igual - dije dando un beso a mis dedos - vuelve loco a los demás, ya veras no hay igual -

Así pasaron en otras fiestas que habían quería verla otra vez, y esta vez no se me escaparía.

Lucy esa noche en la fiesta de Ultear se alejo del chico sexy no era prudente que continúe tomando, o haría escenas de las cuáles Yukino y los chicos siempre le hablaban que debía reconocer cuando está a punto de perder el control, mientras se retiraba vio como Laxus se iba con la tipa de antes le dio tanta rabia pero no podía arruinarle su noche, entonces vio a Yukino estaba con Rogué el se la llevó en su coche, no quería volver así a su casa así que fue a la fraternidad de los chicos se entraría a dormir en la habitación de Yukino ya que ella no pasaría la noche ahí.

Sabía que me encontraría con los chicos pero solo utilizan la fraternidad cuando salen de fiesta así no los acosaran hasta sus casas excelente estrategia.

Entre a su dormitorio y me lance a la cama que profundamente dormida.

Me desperté como si un camión me hubiese pasado mi cabeza explotaria fui a buscar a los chicos para que alguno me lleve a mi casa pero cuando me acerque a la habitación de Laxus escuché como aún tenía acción di la vuelta y fui hasta la habitación de Gray, su habitación estaba semi abierta por lo que supuse que la chica seguro debió irse, entre pero no fue así, mi amigo estaba dormido sobre su pecho y la chica que vi no era la misma con la que lo vi anoche, era otra esta tenía el pelo rosado largo.

\- despierta zorra, esto no es un alojamiento - le dije ella se levantó asustada

\- quien mierda eres, enferma como te atreves a entrar así - Gray se levantaba con mucho pesar.

\- Mierda Lucy - se quejaba

\- no la vas ha votar? - Se quejo la tipa.

\- que te largue suripanta - le dije

\- Gray decide quién se va - Le dijo Gray se sentó la vio le sonrió y

\- Vete - Le dijo

\- ya oíste zorra, largo - le dije

\- como te atreves - estaba jalando La sabana casi exponiendo a Gray cosa que impedi di un tirón a la sabana dejando ver su desnudez y ella gritó.

\- a donde crees que llevas eso ladrona, largate, toma tus cosas y vete y cuidado con que trates de llevarte alguna camisa - la amezace.

Mientras se vestía Gray se arrincono en su cama y me señaló a que me sentará En su cama para molestarla no sólo me senté sino que me quite mis zapatos y me heche a su lado.

\- no olvides cerrar la puerta - le dije Ella salió hechando maldiciones y pestes.

Me reí y Gray me vio sonriendo acomodando mi cabello me dio un beso en la frente y cuando me quise levantar me abrazo y se acurrucó en mi pecho estábamos en silencio y me contagio su sueño estaba comenzando a dormitar cuando la puerta se abrio entrando Yukino y Laxus haciendo que me asuste caí de la cama y los veía muy apenada.

\- chicos, como les. Fue? Vamos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre - les dije tratando de evitar preguntas salí corriendo al dormitorio de Yukino.

Gray los vio con cara de pocos amigos estaba molesto por la intromisión de su habitación.

\- que mierda estas haciendo Gray - Yukino me dijo yo me senté y vieron que no traía ropa - Laxu me contó todo -

\- no se metan en lo que no saben, están sacando conclusiones presipitadas -

\- el beso de anoche era mentira? - Laxus atacó - pasaste con Lucy la noche? -

\- serás cabron - dijo Yukino - sabes que con ella no debes jugar, esto pasa de ser tus insinuaciones morvosas a que realmente las hagas -

\- no me jodan, ustedes joden cada que pueden y también lo hemos hecho los dos Yukino - Dijo Gray

\- nosotros, mierda, ella no, de verdad quieres estar con ella mientras jodes y te acuestas con otras - Yukino le dijo molesta

\- como que estuviste con Gray - le reclamo Laxus - cuántas veces - hizo que Yukino lo viera - lo continúan haciendo? Responde - exigía Laxus

\- solo fue una vez - decía Yukino

\- si pero podríamos volver a repetirlo - dijo Gray molestando a Laxus

Ninguno se percató que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta así que decidí irme no me sentía bien que ellos hablen así toque la puerta y me dejaron entrar.

\- he chicos, deje mis zapatos, me duelen los pies, anoche baile con bombón pero creo que le di mal mi número - dije sonriendo

\- hay Nena como vas ha perder esa oportunidad - me dijo Yukino

\- y lo conocemos? - pregunta Laxus

\- no lo creo los habría visto con él - dije mientras me ponía a pensar si algúna vez los vi con él - pero seguro que en otra reunión lo veo - les dije emocionada

\- vaya parece que si te gustó mucho y cual es su nombre? - pregunta Yukino

\- no te lo diré, porque seguro te enamoras de él y me lo quitas - La expresión de Yukino cambió a una de susto

\- Nena yo jamas te haría eso -

\- me refiero a que cuando te vea seguro se olvida de mi - lo decía con sinceridad.

\- eres mucho más bonita que yo y más popular - La tristeza de mis amigos me dijo todo.

\- serás tonta - dijo Gray - yo te eligiria a ti, sin ofender Yuki, ambas son hermosas y únicas y sera idiota el que te cambie - dijo Gray

\- eso no ayuda Gray sabes que si me dejaron y me engañaron o sea que si escogieron a otra por encima de mi - Un incómodo silencio reino su habitación - Además No quiero nada serio por ahora, solo quiero pasarla bien - les dije mientras me veían con cariño.

\- Nena, sabes que te apoyaremos siempre, pero promete que si el cabron te lastima tu lo harás por el doble -

\- además que tanto Gray y yo lo matamos preciosa - dijo Laxus

\- lo atropello con el auto - dijo Gray

\- gracias chicos, de verdad me alegra tanto que me entiendan -

Nos alistamos para ir a la facultad estrené mi nuevo guardarropas elegí unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa con hombros descubiertos me puse una máscada y una chaqueta de cuero botas y me sujete el cabello en una coleta alta, al llegar las miradas que se posaba en mi aun me causaba incomodidad tenía una clase con mis amigos y fue cuando nos vimos.

\- te ves increíble Nena - Me dijo Yukino

\- la verdad te ves muy hermosa -

\- si y todos te están viendo como queriendo que los voltees a ver - De acuerdo eso es aún incómodo pero me acostumbrare

\- sabes lo que oi, me dijeron que hay un chico que esta buscando a una chica Sunshine, que cuando se pone a bailar descontrola a todos -

\- Y eso que tiene que ver - pregunte curiosa.

\- que no le dijo su nombre, que cuando se pone a tomar se descontrola - me dijo aun la miraba extrañada

\- no veo a que viene todo eso -

\- también que le paso mal su celular, se te hace familiar - "Oh por Dios" Me puse tan roja por recordar eso que no sabia donde enterrar mi cara.

\- Qui... Quien Pregunta por ella -

\- creo que su amigo y bien? Hay una fiesta mañana y podrías verlo -

\- Estas loca!!! @/@ no iré espero se olvide del oso que hice -

\- entonces iras la siguiente semana? Si te ocultas lo perderás el chico que conociste es muy conocido pertenece a la familia Dragneel es Natsu -

\- pero si ese tiene fama de puto, se ha medito con todo el mundo - dijo Laxus

\- bueno no es tan diferente a nosotros, Lucy debes tener cuidado, a él ninguna chica se le escapa tuviste suerte -

\- Gray, tampoco es un monstruo - le dije molesta - además tampoco quiero que se case conmigo, solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con él -

Deje pasar un par de fiestas y fui a la tercera me arreglé me puse más guapa como en aquella ocasión llegué a las 10 de la noche como esa vez mis amigos estaban ligando, y me tomé unos tragos y fui a la pista de baile alguien me habló cuando lo vi no estaba mal el chico tenía el pelo naranja alborotado.

\- hola apuesto que tu eres Sunshine o me equivoco? - Me dijo acercándose y dando un beso en mis manos.

\- Y tu quien eres? - Le dije

\- soy Loki, mi amigo me ha hablado mucho de ti y se queda corto con lo que me dijo, que te parece si antes que llegue nos conocemos un poco ya que cuando te vea no te va ha compartir con nadie -

\- y que te hace pensar o a él que pueden decidir si juego o no con otros -

\- eso hiere mis sentimientos Sunshine - esa voz hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo voltee y lo vi estaba ahí parado frente a mi con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

\- Loki te pedí buscar a Sunshine no a ligar con ella, yo la vi primero -

\- mira - llame su atención - la única que decide si pasa algo entre nosotros soy yo no tu, queda claro - lo mire desafiante

\- me vas ha negar que no tienes ganas de que nuestras bocas hagan un show privado - Me dijo al. Oido

\- Eso depende como te portes - le dije acariciando su brazo

En eso vi a Sting parecía que no me había reconocido pero se acercó a nosotros para serciorarse.

\- He, Natsu, no me digas que vas ha recoger mis migajas - Natsu lo vio con molestia Y luego se paro frente a él retandolo.

\- Que yo recuerde tu jamas has podido tocarme ni calentarme, como para decir eso, tubiste la oportunidad pero no sabias que hacer con una mujer como yo - Eso ocaciono burlas para Sting

\- aún eres virgen? - dijo Natsu y Loki.

\- que vergüenza Sting, como no comer semejante mujer estabas en penitencia o ayuno, yo desde el primer día ya me la habría comido en la mañana en la tarde y en la noche, en la sala, la cocina, el baño y por donde pueda - Dijo Loki

\- pensamos igual Loki, tal vez esta mujer hizo que tu amiguito se a cobarde - Se burlaron

\- Natsu, vámonos sino no tendré ganas de volverte a ver - le dije mientras me iba.

\- no le crean, les está mintiendo - dijo Sting

\- perdón bro, pero no pienso correr el riesgo de comer hoy y si se puede otros días - dijo con una media sonrisa Natsu me alcanzo y me tomo la mano y me llevo a su moto, me llevo al edificio de la fraternidad de los chicos no podía creer que el también utilizaba el mismo lugar que los demás y nunca lo vi, subimos a su cuarto y entre las bebidas y demás recordando que el imbécil de Sting me hizo quería mostrar que era lo que perdió Natsu me beso me acarició de manera que me causaba descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo los besos que repartía de un lado a otro me hizo gemir de placer, lo que provocó que rompiera mi ropa por la exitacion que tenía trató de calmarse un poco para que ambos disfrutemos sus manos viajaban por debajo mi ropa llegando a mi zona íntima causando que me estremezca, tapó mi boca.

\- si continuas harás que me corra sin estar dentro tuyo -

Jadeaba con dificultad mientras lo veía, siempre creí que actuaría vulgar pero se acomodo sobre mi podía sentir su bulto entre su ropa, el me quito las bragas y se posicionó en mi entrada, de una estocada me hizo arquear la espalda eso lo volvió loco y continuó con los movimientos más rápidos y fuertes me tapó la boca, fueron descargas en todo mi cuerpo y sus caricias me llevaron al cielo. Fue una noche increible.


	3. La Noche No es Para Dormir

Desperté en la cama de Natsu el no estaba, me dejo una nota con su numero.

_"Si no me llamas creeré que no te gustó y la verdad me encantó me gustaría que lo __repitieramos"_

Claro que me gusto siento como me duele todo mi cuerpo demonios creo que ni podré sentarme bien debía sentarme en hielo.

Mi ropa estaba destrozada iría a la habitación de Yukino y le pediría prestado una playera, fui hasta su habitación pero se oía reclamos reconocí la voz era Laxus, ambos pasaron juntos las noche fui donde Gray el podría prestarme una de sus cazadoras y una polera, como de costumbre deja la puerta abierta para que alguien saque la basura de su habitación

\- Hey! Esto no es alojamiento zorra, largo - le dije como siempre la tipa terminaba asustada

\- Mierda Lucy -

\- Estas enferma, loca pervertida como te atreves a sacarme - decía mientras se cubría - Gray no vas ha decirle nada? - Gray se levantaba y la veía

\- Tiene razón ya puedes irte - le decía y la otra toda enojada tiro de su sabana y no se lo permití

\- a donde crees que llevas eso ladrona - La chica dio un gritito y hacia todo para cubrirse - Pero que tienes -

\- largo de aquí Zuripanta y te estaré vigilando si intentas llevarte algo que no es tuyo - la amenaza y entre protestas e insultos se fue

\- Gray... -

\- dime princess - me dijo viéndome a la cara

\- Gray podrías prestarme algo de ropa? - en eso Gray me vio y entendió porque me pedía ropa, se levanto y tube que voltear para no verlo, lanzó en la cama una polera y una cazadora como no podía voltear a verlo me cambié

\- mierda Lucy utiliza el baño o harás que te amarre a la cama y no te deje salir - Ok eso fue incómodo me di vuelta y corrí al baño a cambiarme

\- más te vale tomar una ducha para que no apestes a noche de fiesta y sexo - de vergüenza me olí y tome la ducha cuando salí Gray entro con una toalla y tomó una ducha le dije que me iría antes para ir a casa y cambiarme.

\- Gray... - entraron Yukino y Laxus

\- Nena! Que estas haciendo aquí? -

\- y con la ropa de Gray - dijo Laxus

\- verán mi ropa se rompió y le pedí a Gray si me prestaba alguna -

\- porque no fuiste a pedirme - dijo Yukino

\- porque seguro estaban cogiendo los dos y les dio privacidad, no Lucy - Esas palabras me hicieron pensar cosas de ambos.

\- cabron porque te gusta estar desnudo todo el tiempo - Le reclamo Laxus a Gray

\- para empezar estoy en mi cuarto y yo ando como me da la gana -

\- como te fue anoche Lucy, vi que te fuiste con Natsu - Dijo Yukino

\- si pase con el la noche, me dejo su numero ya que no sabe ni mi nombre y bueno... -

\- ni se te ocurra hablarle - Me dijo Yukino y Laxus apoyo

\- el debe llamarte o escribirte -

\- pero me dijo que como no sabe de mi solo le llame si me gusto lo de anoche -

\- serás tonta - Gray me Dijo molesto - no te muestres desesperada -

\- Gray tiene razon preciosa, nosotros no hacemos caso a las que nos andan llamando o insisten en salir con nosotros sino que las. Utilizamos para Que hagan cosas por nosotros -

\- si nena, no le llames heriras su orgullo y te buscará pensando que mierda hizo para que no lo necesites - dijo Yukino Di un gran suspiro

\- esta bien no le llamaré -

Así paso el día en la facultad tenia tantas ganas de hablarle pero les prometi que no le llamaría, no actuo como creí que lo haría parece que de verdad le gusto no por nada me dijo que le gustaría repetir, No dejaba de pensar en él.

Aclaro que no somos nada pero si fuera por mi hubiéramos sido todo, hasta ese minuto en que te escribí. No estaba rompiendo mi promesa no le llamaría solo le escribiría si eso haría.

"Anoche me gustó mucho, te pintaría salir conmigo"

Y la clásica respuesta.

"hoy salgo con mis amigos"

A bueeno, entonces listo, de deje en visto, mira si me voy a quedar en casa metida en cama con el pijama y vos de gira pasandola bien.

hice unas Llamadas para salir con mis amigos.

Justo antes de las 10 en la noche me están llamando y mis parceros en la puerta tocando bocina. Yo puedo jugar este juego también así que andate con tus amigos.

Mejor así no quedan testigos voy a salir porque la noche no es para dormir. Fui a una mega fiesta me la pasé bailando tomando junto a Gray me contó que había conocido a una chica muy especial, era presisamente la chica con la que lo vi en aquella ocasión era como yo según él pero que no quiere involucrarse en algo sentimental aún pero quiere que la conozca que seguro me llevaré bien con ella mala suerte que tanto Natsu como yo nos encontramos en la misma fiesta.

Ese rato estaba tan pegada a Gray que estaba segura que nos volveríamos a besar mientras bailabamos.

\- Sunshine - me llamo y me jalo a un lado - quien es ese? - quién mierda se creía para decirme eso

\- no te interesa - le dije - Te aclaro que tu y yo no somos NADA -

\- nada he - me dijo y me plantó un beso no podía negar que me atraía su ferocidad nuevamente pasamos la noche juntos pero aún no formaliza conmigo por lo que se que mientras no esta conmigo está con otras así que le hago lo mismo, Al fin y al cabo quedamos que mientras pasemos una buen rato todo está bien.

Pero ya se nos está haciendo costumbre vernos mas seguido y cojer cuando podemos, cada que tenemos relaciones ya no se va y me deja sola se queda a mi lado y me dice que me quiere, eso fue un avance para los dos porque también lo quiero. Pero cuando despertamos se da una ducha y me dice que me vera en la facultad.

Y se me ha hecho una costumbre cuando me levanto me doy una ducha me cambió y sacó a la basura de la habitación de Gray, eso fue hasta que un día que fui a su dormitorio que la puerta estaba cerrada, trate de entrar pero estaba con seguro, no podía creerlo tal vez se le haya olvidado, suerte que tenía una copia de sus llaves, entre y como siempre trate de sacarla.

\- despierta zorra, esto no es alojamiento - como siempre ella se desperto asustada era la chica de pelo azul estaba muy avergonzada trataba de cubrirse.

\- mierda Lucy, que haces -

\- pero no entiendo, quieres que me vaya - dijo la peliazul toda apenada y con los ojos apuntó del llanto. Gray se acomodo, le dio una caricia a la chica tratando de calmarla.

\- Vete -

\- ya oíste, largo - le dije

\- no Lucy, la que debe irse eres tu, Juvia no se irá - no podía creerlo

\- lo dices enserio? -

\- vastante, vete nos vemos luego -

\- Gray-sama Quien es ella -

\- solo una amiga -

Ese día no vi a Gray por ningún lado, tal vez por fin encontro el verdadero amor, pero... Porque no me lo dijo, el sabe que yo más que nadie quiero que sea muy feliz y si ella es la indicada que siempre lo apoyaré.

\- Nena - me saludo Yukino

\- hola Yukino, Laxus - espero que un día estos formalicen pero últimamente he visto a Yukino triste, se que Laxus ha estado tratando con la modelo Mirajane, y que el quiere ir en serio.

\- preciosa donde esta Gray? - me dijo Laxus

\- no lo sé -

\- no sacaste a la basura de su habitación como siempre? - Pregunta Laxus

\- Pues creo que ya no tendré que hacerlo, me pidió que yo me fuera cuando estaba con una chica esta mañana - Dije de manera tan tranquila para que no se note que me dolía un poco la idea de perder a mi mejor amigo

\- que te pidió que te fueras? - dijo sorprendido

\- y como te sientes al respecto Nena - no quería hablar de eso pero ellos sabrían si les escondía algo.

\- la verdad triste, me habría gustado que me diga, que ya no habrían más chicas en su vida que por fin encontro a alguien y que me la presente - les dije ilusiónada - pero... Mas al contrario sentí feo, como si mi corazón se rompiera, como si fuera un estorbo o una molestia algo desagradable - les dije muy triste mi mirada se estaba nublando traté que mis lágrimas no salieran.

\- Nena... Tu... - callo cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

\- serás tonta, como vas ha pensar, que eres todas las cosas malas para mi - me hizo girar y vi a Gray dándome una gran sonrisa - admito que me enoje porque arruinaste la sorpresa y que llamaste zorra a Juvia fue cuando ella se encontraba junto a él se veía apenada

\- dejen que se las presente bien, ella es Juvia Lockser Mi novia - esas palabras hicieron que Juvia explote y salga humo de su cabeza por lo roja que estaba.

\- perdone a Juvia Lucy, Gray-sama dijo que tu eres la chica más importante para él que te quiere como a su hermana - Estaba tan sorprendida que ella me dijera eso sin tenerme rencor o resentimiento.

Todos terminamos presentandonos y ahora nos veíamos mas seguido en eventos ella era muy tímida pero con el tiempo ya se desembolvia mejor tenía admiradores por su figura, en especial Lyon Vastia quien no perdía la oportunidad de cortejarla cuando Gray no estaba.

Mi relación con Natsu fue apacionante no podía decirle no cuando tenía ganas de intimar conmigo el me descontrola con solo tocarme me doy cuenta que pasa lo mismo con el. Pero ni el ni yo hemos dejado de ver quien juega mejor, cuando voy a sus giras y lo veo con cada mujer desesperada por un poco de su atención como el hace eso le lastimó como puedo, también he jugado se que les gustó a sus amigos y he jugado con uno de ellos Loki me llama siempre que sabe que Natsu ve va con otras. Pero en una de esas cuando tenía que verme con Loki vi a Juvia con Natsu besándose...


	4. Me Voy

Ambos acabamos en una relación tóxica nos queremos pero nos estamos destruyendo, y por más que quiera no puedo dejarlo.

La vez que Natsu estaba con Juvia, Loki se dio cuenta que de todas las mujeres con quien podía meterse lo hizo con la mujer de su mejor amigo, toda enojada dolida dejó a Loki y salió de la fiesta vio el auto de Gray y cuando temió que los viera busco lo más rápido que pudo pero era tarde él los vio cuando se subieron en la moto y se llevó a Juvia Gray corrió a su auto para seguirlos sin que se de cuenta me subí a su auto fue cuando reaccionó, entendió y los seguimos a una distancia prudente, fueron a los dormitorios de la fraternidad vimos como subieron juntos y vimos que se metieron en la habitación de Natsu se oyó cuando las cosas caían contá el piso luego gemidos y frases de ambos vi como Gray se rompió quiso entrar pero me lo lleve a su cuarto llame a Yukino pero ella no tenía prendido el celular, tampoco resultó con Laxus le dije que mejor si nos vamos a comer algo fuera que nos vayamos a otro lado para que se distraiga que bayamos a la fiesta, el se levantó enojado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo creí que iría al dormitorio de Natsu pero salió a la calle y me di cuenta tocó la bocina me apure en bajar y me subí a su auto Gray me sujeto de la nuca y me atrajo a su boca fue una beso placentero, no nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien de ojos jade nos veía desde su ventana.

Arrancó el auto y me llevó a la fiesta de antes, Donde todos nos conocían como los amigos que se gustan pero en esta ocasión no ocultamos la atracción que teníamos el uno por el otro.

\- persona - dije

\- porque te disculpas? -

\- por lo que Natsu hizo con Juvia -

\- también te hizo lo mismo -

\- sabes que nuestra relación es abierta -

\- si lo se, no te importa -

\- te equivoquas, si me. Importa, pero me dolió que te haga daño a ti cuando estabas con una buena mujer -

\- más al contrario Princess, ella jugaba al igual que yo pero no podía creer que se metiera con Natsu y más cuando sabía que el y tu se aman de una manera diferente, eso me dio coraje -

Tomamos sin disfrutar mas que la compañía de los dos nos desaugamos contándonos como llevábamos nuestras relaciones.

Nos fuimos de la fiesta sin hacer espectáculo o llamar la atención, ni estábamos ebrios, nos veíamos bastante lúcidos, Gray me dijo que si quería podría ir y encarar a Juvia por meterse con Natsu que le ayudaría si ella le. Dejaba ponerlos en su lugar pero le dije que solo quería Quedarme con el como la vez que tube problemas con Sting y Gray me cuido hasta que me duerma.

Natsu habia visto que Lucy se fue en el auto de ese su amiguito seguramente ellos estaban juntos antes, pero verlos besarse fue el colmo para él se fueron juntos y después de un rato Regresaron creí que se habían enterado de él encuentro entre Juvia y yo, además que no pasó eso fui hasta el. Dormitorio de su amiguito y Lucy me había dicho que Cuando dejaba su puerta cerrada como comprobé era porque estaría con alguien especial en cambio que sí dejaba la puerta abierta.

En la mañana fui al dormitorio y lo que oí me cabreó tanto que solo quería lastimarlos.

_-Lucy date prisa, no voy a aguantar más -_

_-... -_

_\- Gray! Me ensusciate -_

_\- tu tienes la culpa por no apurarte - _

Los haría pagar, comenze a jugar mas y también me reunia con Juvia para herir al amiguito de Lucy, mi Lucy... quería que se quede sin energía como para ir con otro y tener algo.

En una de sus múltiples giras de fiesta Natsu cansado de ver siempre a Lucy con cada chico que se le atravesaba ambos llegaron al límite de su amor, ella vio como Natsu estaba con una albina de cabello corto la reconoció es la hermana menor de Mirajen estaba sentada en las piernas de Natsu mientras el la sujetaba de la cintura ella Y se daban mimos eso me dolió tanto verlo así delante de todos sabiendo que sale conmigo mi enojo y frustración hicieron que votará unas cuantas lágrimas, quería salir corriendo sin que me viera pero me vio y se asustó dejo a un lado a la albina y corrí para que no me alcance.

\- no se cuantas veces hice estupideces, lo que viste no es lo que parece, tu rompiste en llanto tampoco es pa' tanto. Si, salí a jugar pero solo fue Un rato, un ratito - Dijo Natsu tratando de convencer a Lucy que no lo tome muy en serio - Es como cuando tu andas con esos -

\- me enfurece cuando me preguntas, quien ese, sabes que Gray es mi mejor amigo - le dijo Lucy - sabes que yo juego cuando me parece, Igual tu me portó mal a veces, pero a veces, -

\- Entonces hasta aquí, mejor que me vaya, me voy ya estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan mierda en el amor -

\- si, mejor ve moy ya me he acostumbrado ha estar sola, así estoy mejor tu no me quieres -

\- Sunshine, mami no es que No te quiera, o sea tu eres la primera - le dijo sujetando sus brazos - si tan solo mi filosofía entendieras, para que dañarte la mente con ideas y suposiciones -

\- claro, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, no? -

\- me acostumbre a que así es el amor - "ha veces ella, ha veces yo" - últimadamente si lo que quieres es A un santo buscalo en una misa, ya no te voy a aguantar, tu te haz vuelto loca, y hasta el celu me revisas Hueles mi ropa buscando algo -

-... - Solo desvío la. Mirada como ofendida.

\- deja el drama, que si me quisiera ir, lo haría sin decirte nada -

\- entonces si me vas ha dejar - decía mientras lloraba.

\- todo lo resuelves con un llanto, te vas de prisa sin dejarme explicarte nada y esas mismas prisas hacen que tu pierdas, admito que no soy un santo, pero Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, Que yo no me aguanto - Le reclama.

-... - da la vuelta aun con lágrimas en los ojos - entonces lo dejaremos todo - Natsu corrió abrazarla.

\- Si juego, pero a ti te quiero tanto - le dijo en su oido Con su voz seductora estrmeciendola - tu eres igual, no me lo vas ha negar, que hay cosas que no me quieres contar - Lucy se volteo a verlo aún molesta con él

\- De que sigues así?!!!, Si todo el tiempo haces que me enfurece, Cuando estoy con mis parceros y apareces, Sabes que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, También me portó como tu a veces, pero a veces -

Ambos se besaron porque por más que quieran no podían dejarse el uno al otro.

Si bien tenían sus secretos y sus jugadas ambos también dudaban de cosas que pudieron pasar...


	5. Memorias EXTRAS

**Extras Natsu**

La primera vez que se vieron con Lucy y ella no regresó se fue con la peliazul pasada de copas, la cual mientras cogian le decía que se parecía al chico que le gustaba uno de mirada seria, recordó que cuando vio por primera vez a la peliazul él estaba con Lucy buscando a su amigo, pero al verlo con otra se fue con él.

También la peliazul le dijo que el chico que amaba estaba enamorado de una rubia tonta que era su mejor amiga.

Me sorprendió cuando Juvia me llamó para que salgamos y la pasemos bien, se que quiere herir a mi Lucy, no se lo voy a permitir cada que nos vemos me di cuenta que quiere que ella nos vea, pero yo también he hecho mis movidas para evitar ese encuentro, odio ver a mi Lucy así, la amo pero no pienso perderla si se que soy egoísta, se que se porta mal con otros pero también se que no ha llegado mas allá de salidas y besos no a tirado con ellos, estoy 90% seguro, no la voy a perder no se la dejaré a ningún tipo y menos al su amigo Gray.

**Extras Juvia**

Por fin Gray-sama le había hablado, le dijo que una chica tan bonita como ella no debería estar sola le dije en ese momento para Juvia le dijo que solo existían ojos para Gray-sama, el me Dio un beso en la boca me sentía tan feliz de que lo haya hecho, pero me susurro:

_"Gracias Por tus sentimientos, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga desde hace tanto, no voy a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella"_

Esas palabras me dolieron Me puse a tomar Después de mis 15 vasos alguien se me acercó y me dijo Una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar sola, por un momento creí que era mi amado Gray-sama al verlo no era el, era otro chico guapo de gran sonrisa me lance a besarlo y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

Cuando vi a mi amado Gray-sama en otra reunión el me sonreía y me acerque para preguntarle si ya estaba con la chica que amaba, me dijo con una triste mirada que lo de ellos solo será una amistad entonces le propuse que le ayudaría a olvidarse de ella y que lo amaría incondicionalmente, cuando pasamos la. Noche juntos una rubia odiosa la reconocí me sorprendió que no me hechara como ella creía sino que le dijo que ella debía irse.

Le pregunte si era ella la amiga que tanto amaba, me dijo que si era ella sabía que ella andaba con Natsu eso me dio ideas, le metería ideas a Natsu que ella le engañaba con mi amado Gray-sama, su amistad continúa, se que se ven, pero aún no logro descubrir si en realidad pasó algo entre ellos, se que Lucy ama a Natsu y la voy ha hacer sufrir.

**Extra de Gray**

Desde la primera vez que Laxus me presento a Yukino y a Lucy me quedé embobado de Lucy ella es relamente hermosa, es bastante concervadora aun así ella jamás me ha visto con asco por mi manera de vivir sino que más al contrario cuida de mi, siempre me ayuda a ser una mejor persona, siempre le hago propuestas que si en parte son subidas de tono siempre se lo dije en serio, pero como anda con el tipo 'ese' de su novio, no puedo mas que estar a su lado, aunque he escuchado que le es infiel, cuando llego a mi dormitorio con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que el la había dejado y que la engaño muchas veces quería matarlo, pero solo dejé que se desahogara y se sienta protegida después me entere que se metió con Rogué y que ella dejaría de ser una chica buena, Sentí tantos celos que este con otro tipo, pero el día de la fiesta la cual creí que no iría y que desistiria de cambiar su forma de ser la vi y la compare a un ángel tímido por todas las miradas que le hicieron y era evidente del porqué semejante mujer sola, fui a darle alcance se veía tan hermosa fuimos donde los demás se encontraban, hizo un escena de celos al ver a Laxus con Eve me pareció tan adorable que trate de calmarla me acerque a ella y con el golpe de Laxus la bese, aproveché y ella me Correspondió fue lo mas dulce que había probado se alejo para respirar mejor le dije que iría por una bebidas y conocí a una de mis admiradoras, Juvia me pareció dulce su declaración y le di un beso por lo que me dijo, cuando fui a buscar a Lucy estaba bailando con el rosadito y la estaba tocando de manera que no me gustó, me dolió así que preferí alejarme fui en busca de otra diversion para calmar mi frustración; como algunas veces botaron a las chicas de mi dormitorio ya sea Laxus o Yukino esta vez era Lucy, pensar que estuvo con el idiota de anoche me movió cuando se hecho a mi lado la abracé y me embriague de su aroma, no olía a él eso me. Alegró tanto que la abracé. Sin que se diera cuenta nos tome una foto la cual ella no sabe de su existencia en eso entraron los idiotas y Lucy cayó de mi cama asustada, mientras podía le robaba uno que otro beso disimulado cuando estábamos solos diciendo que era accidentes, pero cuando supe que ella formalizó con él idiota de Natsu deje que Juvia intente sacarmela de la cabeza, la noche que vi a Juvia junto a Natsu quería ir a matarlos por hacerle daño a Lucy pero me sorprendió cuando Lucy se subió a mi auto y los seguimos era evidente que estaban cogiendo, se les oía ví a Lucy tan encimismada que salí de ahí para no ir y matarlos a los dos toque la bocina y salió Lucy

Fue cuando no aguante mas y la besé me moría por hacerlo pero no la forzaria a nada que no quiera regresamos a la fiesta y bebimos contándonos todo lo que nos pasaba, me confesó que a pesar de todo lo ama.

La lleve a mi dormitorio para que descanse y cuidar de ella me dormí junto a ella le susurre Te amo creyendo que se había quedado dormida y me dijo que no puede dejar a Natsu ya que lo ama eso ya lo sabia pero su mano acariciaba mi cara y me dijo pero que a mi también.

**Extra Lucy**

Esa noche cuando vi la traición de Natsu me sentí tan mal que se hubiera metido con la novia de mi mejor amigo, la pelea que tuve con Natsu fue como la que teníamos de costumbre pero cuando me dijo que el sabía que hay cosas que no le quiero contar me puse nerviosa recordando algunas de esas.

La más importante fue la noche después de la traición de Juvia y Natsu me quedé a dormir con Gray, El me dijo que me amaba me sorprendio tanto que me diga eso y lo vi a los ojos y le dije que yo amaba a Natsu pero también a él.

Gray se congeló y me atreví a besarlo el me correspondió y sentía como su lengua pedía entrar a mi boca, se lo permití mientras me acariciaba mi cintura metiendo sus dedos por debajo mi ropa llegando a mi espalda, bajo suavemente sus dedos por mis piernas Subió por encima de mi falda y comenzó a quitarmela Y dejo mi boca para ir a mi cintura la lleno de besos mientras me despoja a de mi falda cuando termino de sacarme la falda se quito la camisa y paso a mi cuello mientras se quitaba su pantalón volvió a bajar a mi vientre y me lleno de besos cuando me quitaba el top subió por todo mi cuerpo y llegó a mi boca ambos en ropa interior me comencé a desesperar le indique que prosiguiera a quitarme el corpiño y así lo hizo mientras nos besamos, de la misma manera él se quito los boxers mientras repartía otra ronda de besos por mi cuerpo me quito la última prenda que tenía, me vio a los ojos y se pociciono sobre mi estaba nerviosa y se coloco en mi entrada fue suave lento y maldita mente lento me estaba desesperando pero con sus besos y caricias me sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro mío fue despacio y mientras más me moría por que se aumentará la velocidad más despacio iba y me sonreía

\- no... Te voy... A suplicar ir mas rápido... - le dije fue mala idea mi voz me delató lo exitada que estaba. Se rio y me beso y aumentó sus estocadas.

\- tu no tienes que suplicar, yo suplicare por ti, me tienes a tu merced, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras - Me dijo

Mi respiración se aceleró y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me pegue a él tenía miedo que se alejara de mi no quería que se separé y hizo lo mismos me pego más a él y continuamos así toda la noche cuando no podíamos mas nos abrazamos el no salió dentro mío nos quedamos así tampoco quería que salga de mi, temía que si lo hacía ya no estaría mas con él, al parecer el pensó igual ya que cuando me moví para acomodarme en su pecho no permitió que saliera de mi, nos dormimos juntos fue cuando me di cuenta de la diferencia entre tener relaciones y hacer el amor. En la mañana aun permanecimos de la misma manera unidos, me moví para retirarme de él pero sus brazos que rodeaban mi cintura lo impidieron.

\- Gray ya amaneció debemos levantarnos -

\- no quiero que te vayas - dijo mientras continuaba con las embestidas me gire y me puse sobre el y mientras lo besaba continuaba con las embestidas, terminamos y tampoco quería que saliera de mi me abrazo fuerte y rompí la magia .

\- Gray... Nos esperan Natsu y Juvia - le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el. Pecho de Gray. El dio un gran suspiró.

\- Me temía que todo esto no es mas que un sueño, que no puedo tenerte - Me dijo dando un beso mi cabeza.

\- Gray... Te amo pero también amo a Natsu no quiero dejarlo - Me vio a los ojos triste.

\- No importa lo que pase siempre te voy a amar - me dijo y se levantó de la cama vistiendo se con su ropa interior. Cuando hizo eso sentí feo mi corazón.

\- no quiero dejar de verte... Se que suena mal pero no me dejes no aguantaría eso -

\- serás tonta, eso nunca pasará te voy a comer cada que pueda, Haré que al final te quedes conmigo, mientras tanto dejaré que continúes con el idiota ese y que sólito te vaya perdiendo - Me levante de la cama y tome mis cosas para entrar a la ducha fue cuando vi que Gray se había encendido me reí y me encerré en el. Baño.

\- Mierda Lucy, te dije que no hagas eso que te amarraria a mi cama y no te dejaría salir -

Mientras me duchaba escuche sus protestas que no podría aguantar que me apurar cuando termine encontré una de las colonias que tanto me gustaba de Gray al salir el me empujó causando que su perfume se derrame en mi blusa.

\- mierda Gray, me ensuciaste todo, no podías aguanter un poco -

\- tu tienes la culpa por no apurate -

Se entró a duchar y salimos de su dormitorio jugando y dándonos uno que otro beso.

Cuando peleo con Natsu y se va con otra mujer llamó a Gray para ver si Juvia estará con el o también lo dejará así sabemos si están los dos es cundo nos vemos y expresamos nuestro amor y nos quedamos pegados uno al otro temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que nos amemos.


End file.
